The note
by Bethany2
Summary: Natalie receives a mysterious note. Who wrote it, and why does it seem so familiar to her?
1. Chapter 1

*Author's note: You know the drill…I don't own the characters, Prospect Park/ABC/or someone else does (with the exception of ones I create for the purpose of the story). I haven't decided if this will be a short story or a bit longer. Time will tell. I will update as soon as I can. Until next time, enjoy!*

Natalie rushed to get ready. She had no idea why she was in such a hurry. Maybe it was the fact that the note was so mysterious? Or, could it be there was something about it that was just so familiar?

_No time to explain. Pack only what's absolutely necessary and meet me at the airport at 7:30. Gate C20. Your tickets are waiting at the check-in counter. Your future depends upon it._

That was it. No signature, no explanation: just a scribbled note on a plain piece of paper. Normally, she would ignore such a note. But something was telling her that she couldn't afford to. There was a huge problem. How in the world was she going to explain this to her parents? And John? Rex? They would think she was nuts!

Natalie went downstairs to talk to Viki. "Mom, I need to tell you something…"

Viki smiled. "Sweetheart, I know. Your father and I know everything. Trust me when I say that you do not want to miss that flight."

Natalie was immediately intrigued. "Well, are you going to tell me what this is all about? Who wrote that letter? Who is meeting me at the airport?"

"Darling, I can't tell you that. You will find out for yourself very soon. Your father will take you to the airport. He's waiting outside."

Natalie was very, very confused. She had no idea who could possibly be waiting for her at the airport. And, why wouldn't Viki tell her anything? She knew her mom wouldn't send her if her life was in danger, so it was obviously someone she knew and trusted. Looking at the clock, she realized she didn't have time to ponder. It was time to get going.

Viki hugged her daughter. "I love you so much, darling. You're in good hands."

"I love you too, mom. I trust you."

Clint helped Natalie put her bags into the trunk and they were quickly on their way. "So, Natalie, are you excited?"

She laughed. "Well, I think I'm more nervous than anything! I don't even know what's going on. Are you sure you can't tell me anything?"

Clint nodded firmly. "Positive. I am under strict orders to keep my mouth shut. I can tell you, though, that you have nothing to worry about."

Within minutes, they pulled up to curbside drop off. Clint helped Natalie unload her bags and gave her a hug.

"I love you, Natalie. Your mother and I expect a call tomorrow."

"Of course, dad. I love you, too."

Natalie approached the check-in counter and gave them her name. The agent smiled in recognition, as if she'd met Natalie before.

"Yes, Ms. Banks. I am instructed to escort you directly to security, and then to Gate C20, where you will depart."

Natalie didn't understand the need for an escort. "Why all the secrets? Is anyone going to tell me what's going on? Do I even get to look at the tickets?"

The agent shook her head in a firm no. "I'm sorry, Ms. Banks. I can't say, but please relax. Everything is for your protection."

The agent escorted her directly to the security check point, where they did a full body scan and ran her bags through the belt. They then proceeded to the gate, where two men and a woman were waiting for her

"Natalie Banks? I am Harry Miller. I will be your pilot. Jason here is my co-pilot and Tamara is your flight attendant. Please let her know if you need anything while on flight. You may board now."

"Thank you. Actually, I was supossed to meet someone here at the gate."

Tamara nodded. "Yes, they will be along shortly, Ms. Banks. You can go ahead and board."

Natalie boarded the plane, and immediately recognized that it was the Buchanan private jet. She sat down, buckled in, and barely noticed when someone sat down next to her.

"Is this seat taken?"

Natalie nearly jumped out of her seat. "Oh my gosh, it's you!"


	2. Chapter 2

*Author's note: I'm sorry for not mentioning this in the beginning, but this story will not be following current events (such as the John/Natalie restraining order mess they mentioned on GH or how they left their relationship on OLTL). It will be an AU of sorts, but does follow facts from a storyline a few years ago (as you'll see below). Anyway, thanks for reading, and I welcome all feedback!*

"Miss me sparky?"

"You have no idea! Oh my god, Jared, how...you were dead! I saw you flat line. I begged the doctors to help you, but they said there was nothing they could do. Jared...you're really here? Am I dreaming?" Natalie stroked his face and ran her fingers through his hair. She just couldn't believe it!

"You're not dreaming, sparky. I'm here. I know this is a big shock, but I just couldn't reveal myself until now."

"No, I have to be dreaming. Because all I've ever dreamt about since you've been gone is having you back...being in your arms, making love to you. Prove it to me. Prove it that you're not just another one of my dreams."

Without hesitation, Jared immediately took Natalie in his arms and kissed her. It was the kiss she had been waiting years for.

Jared stopped after a minute to look into Natalie's eyes. "Is that proof enough?"

"It's a start." Natalie pulled back from Jared to catch her breath. It was almost too much for one day. Jared was alive! She didn't know if she wanted to make love to him or ask him hundreds of questions.

"I don't understand, Jared. You were dead. We buried you! It was the most horrible experience of my life. My heart felt like someone ripped it out and shred it to pieces. I didn't know how to move on. I don't think I ever really did."

"I know you have a million questions. Let's start with the hospital, and my death. I was put into a witness protection program. Yes, Mitch did shoot me, but he didn't hit a vital organ like everyone was led to believe. Bo set it up because he knew if I lived, Mitch would stop at nothing until I was dead and he had you. So, we had to have the doctors fake my death. I'm sorry to put you through all of that. I didn't want it for a single second, but they insisted I had to go into the program alone."

Natalie was furious. "Do you have any idea how much I cried myself to sleep? How many nights I couldn't go to bed because I didn't want to sleep alone? Do you, Jared? Do you?!" She started hitting him in frustration, but just ended up crying in his arms.

"I know you probably are very confused right now, and very upset with me, but there will be time for fighting later. We have other issues at hand, I'm afraid."

Natalie sighed. "Alright, I guess I can put that aside for now. But don't you think you're off the hook, Jared Banks! So, where are we headed to on this plane, anyway?"

"Well, that's tricky. Mitch got word that I may very well be alive, so Bo wanted to get you out of town until this whole thing blows over. We'll be going to a very private island. He arranged all of it."

Natalie tried to process the information. It certainly was a lot to take in. Her feelings were all over the place. She was furious at him and her uncle Bo for keeping this all a secret from her, but at the same time, she also longed to feel his touch again. It may have been a long time, but she remembered how it felt to make love to him. How it always felt like they were the only two people in the world. It was always so passionate, so hot. Their clothes almost always ended up ripped off and in a pile on the floor. So many wonderful memories.

"How long does it take to get to this island?"

"Six hours."

She pulled him close. "Plenty of time to make up for all the nights we've missed together, then?"

Jared smiled, and they immediately started kissing and ripping off clothes, as if no time had passed at all. Nothing else mattered. What mattered to them in that moment was just being together.


End file.
